primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 4 Prequel Webisode 5
Series 4 Prequel Webisode 5 is the fifth and last in the series of Internet-exclusive Series 4 prequel webisodes. Summary Jess hands out the new handheld tracking units to the team. Later, Becker tells Jess about what Sarah deciphered from Helen's diary, stating that she went to wipe out the early humans, but apparently was stopped by the old team. Matt goes to make a phone call to Gideon and reports to him about the current situation. Gideon then warns him not to get too close to the team. Full synopsis Becker and Matt take a look at new handheld tracking units given to them by Jess, Matt notes their rather large size, Jess explains that they collect data on the anomalies and are part of the new comm system and with these, she can monitor and record everything they say while out in the field. When Matt asks if it's necessary, Becker says of course it is as if they get into trouble, it will be known about it immediately. Matt asks if these will only be on during an alert, Jess tells him that Lester wants them on at all times just in case. When Jess says that the device will stop feeding back when they go through an anomaly, Becker asks why that is an issue as the policy is strict, no one goes through no matter what reason, everyone has been briefed and everyone knows the rules. As he leaves, Jess says to Matt that she wasn't saying that anyone should go through, Matt explains that he knows but he'll calm down soon. Later on, Jess meets up with Becker and apologises for earlier, he apologises too saying he overreacted. He tells her it's okay with her asking about the old team and she can ask him, she asks him one thing even though she assumes it's classified. Jess is confused because she thought the old team folowed Helen Cutter into the Future but she's heard people talking about the past and early Humans. Becker explains in private that when the others didn't return, Sarah deciphered something in Helen Cutter's diary about Site 333 in the Great Rift Valley, where the ancestors of humanity evolved, Sarah was always certain that Helen was trying to find her way back somehow to murder Humanity's ancestors, wipe out the Human race before it even started. Jess remarks that Helen was seriously messed up, but guesses that she failed as they're still here, Becker says it seems so. Matt goes outside and phones Gideon, turning off his tracker before he does so, he apologises for missing the calltime as he faced an Iguanodon at a beauty school, Gideon remarks that it sounds messy. Matt says it's the best fun he's had in a long time and the team are fantasic, Gideon says it's good to here that, Matt tells him that although Becker is a pain he's good at what he does. When Gideon hesitates to reply, Matt asks him what's wrong, Gideon is fearful since the team will become his friends, Matt assures him he's not going to get too close and he won't take no chances, saying that they've been working towards this for ten years. Gideon apologises, telling Matt that sometimes he fears it's impossible and they'll fail, Matt assures him they won't. Gideon isn't so sure, warning Matt that they're running out of time. Cast and crew : See the cast and crew on the Series 4 Prequel Webisodes page. Appearances Characters *Matt Anderson *Jess Parker *Hilary Becker *James Lester *Helen Cutter *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Danny Quinn *Gideon Locations *Anomaly Research Centre *Beauty School Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device *Bio-tag Identifier Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre Story connections *Becker and Jess talk about Helen's plans to wipeout humanity in Episode 3.10. Category:Stories Category:S4 Prequel Episode Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes